12:03
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Kari talks to Trunks about her date, that didn't even happen. Kari's eyes were wide. "You really think I'm pretty Trunks?"  Trunks nodded his head. "Of course I do. I have known you longer than anyone at our school." TrunksOC Happy reading!


Okay So I've been wanting to do a Dragonball Z story for a while now... Well here it is! Kari is my OC's she is a year older than Trunks and two years older than Goten. She has black like very one else in her family, and black eyes. In this story here she is 18 years old.

I only own Kari and that is it... I don't own any other character whit in this story. Happy reading! And please do tell me what you think! :)

It was shortly after eleven and Kari was flying through the skies. It was a clear night for a fly. Only thing was that her face was red from crying, and her hair blew around her face. Her tail was wrapped around her waist under her dress so no one would bother her. Her feet were dirty, after ditching her heels in the park. She swore the sky's her power level not raising any. _'Why are guy's morons?'_

She looked down to where she was flying too, and took a dive, and landed right in front of the window of a purple haired teen that was currently getting undressed and ready for bed. He was only in his boxer when he noticed the girl with messy black hair floating there. He could see her red face and pulled put his shirt back on and grabbed a sweater and went to the window, and opened it up and flew out it.

"Sorry to come by so late." Kari said softly as they sat on the roof of the house. She had put the sweater on to keep her a little warmer.

"No problem." Trunks said looking at her. She started to cry yet again and he hugged her. "Don't cry Kari."

"I should have known it was a trick." She whispered, whipping her eyes.

Trunks looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Kari sighed, and looked at the stars. "I had a date with one of the boys at school. He asked me to meet him at the restaurant or five thirty. I said sure, he was the only guy to ever ask me out on a date." She then rested her head on her hands and sighed. "I walked by the restaurant, and looked in the window, just to see if he was inside waiting."

"Was he?" Trunks looking down at her blinking.

"Oh he was." She muttered harshly, "He was with another girl. Giving her a ring!"

Trunks frowned at her. "What an ass hole."

Kari's shoulders started to shake. "I don't understand Trunks."

Trunks frowned at her, and "Some guys are just ass holes."

"I mean I have a tail yea, but... I'm still nice to people, I don't show off. I think I'm pretty smart... Why don't guys like me?"

Trunks looked at her, a light blush coming to his face. "Kari you are a lot of things other girls aren't. You are nice, be on nice. You go out of your way to make someone smile. No you don't not unless it's your brothers or me. And your dad. I know your smart, with your mind you can do amazing things. And any guy who can't see what you really are. Well... They can go fuck themselves because they are shit out of luck with cutest, smartest, funniest, girl in the world. And if he hurts you in any shape or form, Goten and I will use fusion and kill the bastard."

Kari's eyes were wide. "You really think I'm pretty Trunks?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Of course I do. I have known you longer than anyone at our school."

Kari smiled and looked at the stars. "I remember a long time ago. When you were just a baby, I was barley two years old. Some beast was killing everyone to take over the world."

"That's nothing new." Trunks said grinning slightly.

Kari just looked at him and shook her head. "Anyways. Someone came to visit us. To help us beat this thing. It was you. Only from the future back then. When I saw him, and how strong he was, well..." Her cheeks began to show a slight pink.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to be with him. I knew he would keep me safe. I knew I could never be with that Trunks so I knew I would have to settle with the Trunks in my own time. And that's you."

Trunks looked to the sky above, and to the half moon the shined with the stars. "Kari I was serious. If any guy was to hurt you. I'll hunt him down and kill the bastard."

Kari smiled and lend over and kissed his cheek.

Trunks' cheeks slowly started to turn red. He looked at his watch, the green number blinking 12:03am. "Come on. Let's head to bed." We'll get Goten and we'll go to Horror Feast."

Kari smiled. "I like the sound of that." She then blinked. "Where do you want me to sleep?"

"We can share my bed." He said, and stood up. "I mean we did it all the time when we were younger."

Kari smiled and Trunks pulled her to her feet. "You are one of a kind, kind of boy."

Trunks laughed lightly, and they both jumped off the roof and flew into Trunks room. Trunks went too his dresser and took out a pair of sleep pants and gave them Kari, then went to lay in bed.

Kari rolled her eyes at her long time friend. He knew how good she was. She pulled the pants on, under her dress. From under the hoody she pulled her arms out from the sleeves and her straps, then slowly turned the dress around her body and unzipped it, pulled it down and then kicked it off. She put her arms back in the sleeves and grind at her friend. Who was trying not to laugh at her. Kari tuned the lights off and walked over to the bed. The moon shined in being her light, and she crawled in next to him.

"It feels smaller." Kari said staring at Trunks who just nodded.

"I think that's we get for having two teens sharing a bed." He grind and kissed her head. "Night Kari."

"Night Trunks." Kari said smiling, and snuggled into the hoody and the sheets, before falling fast asleep.

Trunks watched her sleep, for a few minutes. "Night my Light." He whispered before falling asleep too.

The End! I know not very long but that's what I planned for. I might do more one-shots of the paring. :) Please review! ^^ it will make me very happy! =D


End file.
